


Just Sex

by missblatherskite



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblatherskite/pseuds/missblatherskite
Summary: It was never caring, never soft.





	Just Sex

It wasn’t serious. After learning Jace was her brother, Clary needed something, anything to make her forget. She needed to get out of her head and just be. And she was happy to help her. What were friends for but to comfort each other when hurt?

 

The sex was rough, never soft, never caring. It was hair pulling, hands bound, dark bruises marking arms and necks. Clary was wild, almost vicious, and she matched her, bite for bite, mark for mark.Love had no place when they were in bed.

 

But it managed to bloom in her anyway. Somehow the close friendship and harsh sex gave way to feelings she shouldn’t have, to love she should’t feel. Her other loves had never been like this, but damn if she didn’t want it just the way it was.

 

And maybe it would be healthier if their nights and days were combined—maybe the softness of their friendship should wrap into the harshness of their sex and make it better, but there was something horribly sweet about the separation. Izzy relished it.

 

Sometimes she wished that Clary knew, that she could tell her, but she knew she never would. It would ruin this, this thing that kept Izzy’s veins humming. Clary wanted it to be nothing, needed it to be, and so it would remain like this.

 

Izzy could be happy enough with nails in skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
